I Don't Love you
by Moonlight-Yume-Charlotte
Summary: Matt is waiting for Mello... But the Mello he wants doesn't beat him/insult him or hurt him in anyway. Matt knows Deep down that the Mello he wants, Died when he left Wammys. O.O I'm so sorry for this bad summary : Just read the story but no happy end!


_Charlotte: Hi I'm Back ^_^_

Matt: Ummm Charlotte? Why do we have to be here?

_Charlotte: Because It's my first Matt/Mello story ^_^_

Mello:[Reading Over Story] I Don't like it

_Charlotte: O.O ... T.T Matt Grab him! Before he influences my poor innocent readers !!!_

Matt: [Looks up from DS] Hmm?

_Charlotte: [Sighs] Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of the characters :] or My Chemical Romance or the song etc etc_

**{{{ **What ever is in here is a flashback** }}}**

**The Bold is the song :D**

* * *

MATTS POV

Mello threw me to the floor and proceeded to kick me in the gut until tears filled up my goggles. I would look up and expect a sudden burst of apology like the days in Wammy house but this Mello wouldn't.

This Mello………. Wasn't my Mello.

This man just glares down at me, utters some kind of insult and heads for the door.

**Well when you go**

**So never think**

**I'll make you try to stay**

**And maybe when you get back **

**I'll be off to find another way**

I know every time he goes out that door it could be the last time I see him. His golden hair with his icy blue eyes, eyes that used to be my world.

I notice he slows down as he reaches for the door handle, like he's expecting me to say something.

Do something, But I won't.

**And after all this time that you still owe**

**Your still a good for nothing I don't know**

**So take your gloves and get out**

**Better get out**

**While you can**

"You are useless Matt, Honestly a Fucking waste of space," Mello growls as looks back at me lying on the floor. My eyes narrow slightly in a glare but he couldn't see with my goggles on. He reaches for his motorcycle keys and his leather gloves and slams the door.

**When you go, would you even turn to say**

**I Don't Love You**

**Like I did yesterday**

More recently I've been wishing that he could just look back and tell me he has no feelings for me. But until that day I'm bound to his side, because my heart is stupid and naive.

**Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading **

**So sick and tired from all the needless beating**

**But baby when they knock you**

**Down and out is where you ought stay**

The amount of times it has ended like this, with him leaving and me left on the floor is endless. I sit up and lean against the wall and wince slightly as my ribs creak and groan in pain.

I lift my trembling hand up to my goggles, I have to take them off.

The water gathered in them is blinding me. I take them off and throw them to the ground. Mello gave me those goggles as a present, so I could go outside and play with him.

"Why couldn't I take the hint when I saw him in that fire," I say out loud to myself.

**{{{** I could remember seeing him beneath the rubble, everywhere was ablaze with fire and his eyes met mine and there was……… nothing.

No emotions, He wasn't even happy to see me. He just looked as if it wasn't a big deal if he died. But I ignored his looks and pulled him from the rubble and nursed him back to health. **}}}**

He never thanked me and I never wanted him to. His victims who he and his Mafia killed after I saved him wouldn't thank me.

The guilt I feel, like I'm following Kira himself.

**And after all the blood that you still owe**

**Another dollar's just another blow**

**So fix your eyes and get up**

**Better get up**

**While you can**

**Whoa, Whoa**

It wasn't as if money mattered. Mello could easily get another hacker to help him, Okay they wouldn't be as good as me but I knew exactly why he kept me.

It wasn't out of love, no it was because he was stubborn and refused to share.

Even in Wammys he was the same but that was out of love.

I can remember the time I had told him I could just leave. He laughed.

**{{{** "I could just leave, there isn't anything funny about it," I said from the worn out couch in their apartment. Mello just laughed harder and I could feel my anger bubbling up.

"Near has wanted me to join him for a while now, I could just…," I started but I felt Mello's gloved hands rip me over the back of the couch and onto the floor, where he nearly killed me. His fist beating me, the primal screams that fled his lips and the cold barrel of the gun pressed between my eyes.

"It's not like you care," I whispered as 30 minutes had passed and Mello sat by my side, glaring daggers at the wall.

"It's not about whether I Fucking care or not, you belong to me Matt. Understand!" Mello roared but he didn't wait for an answer.

He left out the door I was currently looking at.** }}}**

**When you go, would you even turn to say,**

**I Don't Love You,**

**Like I did yesterday.**

**Oh come on, Come on.**

Right now my injuries weren't too bad, I could stand even through the horrible agony that hit me. Adrenaline sped through my veins as I lifted a nearby lamp and threw it against the wall.

"I want you back Mihael, the old you but that'll never happen will it?" I screamed kicking a nearby box aside. I could feel the hot tears burning trails down my skin and sobs bubbling up just waiting to be released.

"I'm not waiting around for you to come back anymore," I whispered as quickly clasped my hand over my treacherous mouth. Sobs had leaked through and I tried to push them back will all my might.

**When you go...**

**Would you have the guts to say,**

**I Don't Love You,**

**Like I Loved You yesterday....**

I loaded most of my game consoles into the boot of my red car along with any clothes I could get my hands on. I shut it and quickly remembered my DS which I'd left on the couch.

I ran up the stairs quickly and burst through the door, scooped up my DS and turned on my heel when…

There stood in the door frame was the one person I didn't want to see.

**I Don't Love You,**

**Like I Loved You yesterday.**

His cold eyes bore into me with an unreadable expression on his scarred face. I swallowed and backed away slightly, subconsciously looking around for alternative exits.

"Matt," Mello said coldly as he entered the room and crossed his arms over his chest, one hand held his polished gun. I could see the blood and brain matter on the once clean gun and I opened my mouth to make an excuse.

**I Don't Love You,**

**Like I Loved You yesterday.**

I didn't even think, my brain too consumed with fear…….

"I d…don't love you Mello, I'm leaving," I stuttered but my eyes widened at his smirk.

His hand reached behind him and slammed the door and clicked the lock.

* * *

Matt/Mello: O.O What's with you and sad endings?

_Charlotte: I promise my next story has a happy ending ^_^_

Mello:** Review!** Because she needs all the help she can get

_Charlotte: T.T..... Thanks for reading ^_^_


End file.
